geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyward
Skyward is a featured 2.0 level by Chaos. Skyward is the second level in the Ice Gauntlet, after Amplification and before Carnation. This level features a tech style, which was prominent during the late 2.0 update. The level also has multiple color themes and slow, transparent backgrounds. Gameplay The player starts as a cube. The sequence begins with the title and the creator's name, and then shifts to the ship. The ship section has a blue theme and the gameplay involves some gravity switching and avoiding spiked pillars throughout. The player will then become a UFO and the color theme turns green and followed by more spiked pillars and gravity switching. The level will then turn to black swiftly, and oncoming to a robot section and a magenta theme. The gameplay in the section mostly involves jumping from structure to structure and the block design remains constant. The player will go to the ball sequence shortly after, and the color theme changes to red. The player must land on several more structures, and then enter the transition. The transition lifts the player into double speed, and turns into a blue theme. The gameplay involves avoiding spiked pillars, jumping onto structures, and passing through caving ceilings and floors. Multiple gamemodes are involved: the cube, UFO, ship, cube, ball, cube, and finally the UFO. After the player passes 63%, the background and structures turn magenta. The final forms are the robot and the ball. The gameplay includes structure jumping and sight reading. At the end, the level turns to black, and the level ends with a thanking message and the following dedications: In order of chronological appearance: Original version: *GammAndrew *SirHadoken *Lazzy * El Kerto Updated version: * My grandma *SirHadoken *La-Z-Boy Recliner *People who make auto levels The last decorations are transparent blue hearts. User Coins The level has three verified user coins. First coin: (18%) This coin is located in the first UFO section. After becoming anti-gravity, the player must immediately make a few jumps. A spike pillar will move out of the way in order for the player to return to the main route. Second coin: (49% - 55%) This coin is located in 55%, in a cube sequence. The player must first collect a blue key whilst in the ball form. The key is located at 49% and to collect it, the player must quickly land on top of a pillar above the main structure and come down promptly. When the player enters the cube form, the player must speedily jump after landing on a platform to get the coin and land on a yellow pad to return. Failure to jump early will make the player crash onto a single block above it. *Originally, the second coin was at 47%, above a sawblade. The player had to first jump over two triggers at around 1%, which when successful displayed a message reading: "Hmmm...". This caused the cube portal at 46% to change into a robot portal, in which allowed the player to reach the coin with a timed jump. Collecting the coin resulted in a message to appear, reading: "Awesome!" Third coin: (78%) This coin is located the ball section. The player must not drop to jump onto a pink orb, but rather switch gravity to the coin, which near it is marked with a question mark. The player will be teleported into anti-gravity again and the player must also skip the pink orb in order to return to the main route. Walkthrough Trivia *Skyward is second in the Ice Gauntlet. Skyward was originally was the last level in the gauntlet, but moved due to supposed difficulty reasons. *Skyward has achieved over 1.5 million downloads. *Chaos has stated that Skyward is a joke level. *Skyward is 1 minute and 2 seconds long, and uses 11884 objects, has a requested rating of 3 stars. *Skyward is free to copy. Gauntlets Category:2.0 levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Gauntlet levels